Calm Before the Storm
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: The Senshi are planning a surprise party for Mamoru's 21st birthday, and Usagi has something extra special up her sleeve for her new husband! But is this the calm before the storm? A new era is about to be born!


**Calm Before the Storm**

By AngelMoon Girl

Disclaimer: (A little sniffle and sad pout) I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"So, Usagi-chan, when do we go to you and Mamoru-san's house again?" Minako asked. She and the other Senshi sat around a booth in Fruit Parlor Crown and were sipping drinks while chatting important matters. 

"Minako-chan, Usagi just told us! Were you listening?" Rei inquired in an annoyed sort of tone at the blonde's attention span.

"Well, that really cute guy just walked by and I was sorta paying attention to him!" Minako retorted. The girls sweat-dropped and Ami said,

"Usagi-chan, why don't you repeat what you just said for Minako-chan?"

Usagi sighed dramatically but the girls knew she was perfectly happy to. After all, the Moon Princess took any moment she could to gush about her man.

"_Fine_. Come to Mamo-chan's apartment on Saturday, tomorrow, with a present, at 3:00. Mamo-chan won't be home till 3:30 but I want his birthday party to be a surprise."

"So how old's the big guy turning?" Makoto chuckled.

"Twenty one," Usagi replied proudly, sighing dreamily. "And we've been married for 3 months now! It's so weird calling myself Chiba Usagi now, instead of Tsukino Usagi."

"It's a good thing there've been no youmas too," Makoto added.

"Yah, but I have a feeling this is just the calm before the storm," Rei said, the merest suggest of a quiver in her voice. "Evil is coming."

"Are you having a premonition or something?" Usagi inquired with concern gracing her tone and features. Rei shrugged.

"Yesterday I was fire reading and I felt something- something not good. That's it, but it still worries me."

"Well whatever it is, let's not worry yet! Mamoru-san's birthday's coming, and we gotta plan, plan, plan!" Minako exclaimed unworriedly and excitedly in her usual bubbly way. Rei prodded Usagi.

"So Usagi, what're you giving Mamoru-san?"

Usagi smiled almost discreetly, looking into the cup of milk she was drinking.

"Oh, some chocolates, and another little surprise," she responded mysteriously, face carefully giving nothing away. The girls all looked at her blankly.

"Um…Usagi-chan, are you hiding anything from us?" Minako asked, eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly. Usagi smiled that little smile of hers and said,

"Who, me? Why would I hide anything? Gotta run! Bye!"

She jumped up and ran away.

"Doesn't something tell you Usagi-chan is hiding something from us?" Ami asked, smiling wryly.

"I'll be darned right if she is!" Rei cried.

"You know, I'd bet my life on that fact. Usagi-chan definitely knows something we don't, but she sure isn't spilling the beans!" Makoto said, crossing her arms in her typical way.

"But what?" Minako wondered.

oOo

Usagi was humming as she washed the dishes. She heard the door open and turned around.

"Mamo-chan!" she cried happily. Mamoru went over and pecked his wife on the cheek. He pretend pouted.

"Where's my hug, Usako?" he asked. Usagi laughed.

"I'll give it to you if you want soap bubbles all over your clean suit," she teased.

"Fine by me," Mamoru returned. Usagi giggled and hugged him. Then she tousled his hair like she always did, forgetting she had soap bubbles all over her hand.

"Oops," she giggled. Mamoru fake growled.

"Now you're gonna get it," he said, filling his hands with the soap bubbles and throwing them at Usagi.

"Take this!" Usagi exclaimed, throwing some at his suit. A soap bubble fight ensued, and at the end the two were on the floor laughing and soaking wet. Mamoru hugged Usagi and nuzzled his head in his wife's hair, smelling its sweet scent and basking in love.

"Oh Usako, I don't know what I'd do without you. You can make everything more fun," he sighed. Usagi hugged him back, nuzzling her face in his chest.

"I love you, Mamo-chan. Forever," she whispered.

oOo

The next morning, Mamoru pulled the covers off his wife and she shivered as the cold air caressed her unclothed body. Mamoru kissed her forehead, then eyelids, moving slowly down. Usagi gasped as he reached her womanhood. Her eyes flew open as he gazed at her lovingly.

"Good morning," he greeted sweetly. Usagi moaned and straddled him, kissing passionately as they followed the motions of the sea.

When it was finished, Mamoru and Usagi lay gasping on the bed, Usagi on top of Mamoru.

"Was that my birthday present?" he asked, panting.

"No," Usagi said. "There's more to come, and something even better." She smiled sweetly as she got up and took a shower, leaving a very befuddled Mamoru.

oOo

DING DONG!

It was 3:00 and Usagi got the door.

"Hey minna-chan," Usagi greeted. All the girls stood there with their presents for Mamoru.

"WOW, Usagi, did you did this yourself!?" Makoto praised, looking around at the balloon and decoration-filled room. Usagi blushed.

"Aw, Mako-chan, it's not that good," Usagi mumbled modestly. Luna came out from under the chair yawning.

"There you are, Luna!" Usagi shouted with a touch of exasperation. "I needed you! I looked for you all day!"

"I'm a cat, what can I do to help put balloons up? Besides, I wanted to get away from you and Mamoru-san last night."

Minako pinched Usagi.

"OW!"

"Usagi-chan, what'd you and Mamoru-san do last night?" she giggled, elbowing her over and over as her eyebrows moved up and down suggestively. Usagi blushed.

"Nothing!"

Minako gave her a sarcastic _'Oh, right'_ look.

"Mako-chan, can you help me make a cake for Mamo-chan? I tried making one but it didn't turn out so good," Usagi questioned, and sheepishly too. Makoto sighed, shaking her head at the ceiling.

"Sure," she complied, then with a chuckle, "Will you ever change?"

oOo

At 3:30, the girls were all hiding as the door handle began to turn.

"Shh…" Usagi warned. Mamoru came in and observed the darkened house.

"Usako?"

Suddenly, a cake with 21 candles on it appeared and Rei flicked on the light. The other girls jumped out and everyone yelled,

"SURPRISE!!!!"

"AHHH!" Mamoru cried, jumping at least 2 feet into the air. Usagi giggled, bringing the cake to him.

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting," she laughed.

"It was funnier!" Makoto shouted, clutching her sides in her mirth.

"Make a wish," Usagi said, smiling. Mamoru beamed too.

"I know what to wish for!" Then he blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Rei-chan, take this," Usagi said, handing the cake to Rei. Then she hugged Mamo-chan tightly.

"I love you!!" the blonde cried, heartfelt. They kissed passionately and groans ensued through out of the room, and even a cat call (Minako, of course).

"Um, I don't know about you guys but I'd rather eat cake than watch this," Minako cut in. Usagi and Mamoru broke apart reluctantly and went into the kitchen for silverware. Then they all sat around the table and ate.

"Mamo-chan, can we open presents? Please?" Usagi whined.

"Usagi-baka, this Mamoru-san's birthday, not yours," Rei scolded. Mamoru laughed and said it was alright. First he opened Ami's and it was a new computer program and software.

"Thank you, Ami-chan, I'm sure this will help me with my work," Mamoru thanked. Ami blushed.

"It was no big deal," she responded modestly. Then he opened Rei's and it was some new music she had recorded. Mamoru looked down the track list and smiled.

"Rei-chan, arigato! This has my favorite song on it!" he exclaimed. Rei shrugged and smiled. Then Makoto gave Mamoru a box of cookies.

"My favorite too! Thanks!" he said. Minako gave him hers, a coffee cup with a picture of Sailor V on it. The girls all looked at Minako.

"What?" she asked, all innocence.

"Erm…thanks Minako-chan…I'll um…always think of you when I drink coffee," Mamoru struggled to say, trying desperately not to laugh. Minako beamed.

Usagi gave him her's next- there was a wrapped up package and a card.

"Open the package first," Usagi requested, smiling devilishly. Mamoru opened it and found a box of the finest chocolate, his absolute favorite. He beamed so much it looked it must hurt.

"I love chocolate! Oh, thank you, Usako! You always know me best, ne?" he chuckled softly, eyes alight. Usagi leaned on his knee as he opened the card and read it, which was written by Usagi:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I love you so much,_

_And know one will be a better father than you!_

Happy birthday, my Mamo-chan.

Usagi

A little heart was doodled next to the signature.

Mamoru choked on the last part, reading it over.

"U-U-Usako….are you….pregnant?"

Usagi smiled cheekily, but didn't contradict it.

"Yep! Oh Mamo-chan, isn't it exciting! We're gonna have a baby!" Tears of joy ran down Mamoru's face and he jumped up, gathering Usagi in his arms and spinning her around.

"I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy! This is the best birthday present EVER!"

Mamoru put Usagi down and beamed even more than when he had received the chocolate, if that was possible.

"Congratulations, Usagi-chan!" Makoto congratulated. Everyone hugged Usagi, tears of joy also running down their faces. Rei sniffed, saying,

"Usagi no baka! Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It was a surprise!" Usagi laughed. She hugged Mamoru again, unable to contain her utter joy.

"My doctor ran a test and said I was positive. ChibiUsa's coming, I can't wait!" Usagi cried. Then she turned to Ami, and took the blue-haired girl's hands in her's.

"Ami-chan, will you deliver ChibiUsa? Please? My doctor said it was OK," Usagi asked, crystal blue eyes hopeful and staring into Ami's. "I would be so grateful and happy." Ami sniffed.

"I would be honored, Usagi-chan."

"And I want you all to be there," Usagi cried, looking to the other's. Mamoru hugged Usagi. They couldn't keep separated. He needed to hold her; to relish in this unexplainable happiness.

"I just can't believe it; I'm so happy," Mamoru said.

* * *

"BLEGH!!" 

Vomit showered into the toilet for the fifth time today. Usagi felt sick to her stomach as she washed her mouth out, trying to be rid of the gross feeling in her mouth.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Rei called. Usagi walked out into the room where the girls all were. They were at the Hikawa Shrine, in Rei's room.

"Just morning sickness, Rei-chan," Usagi replied, rubbing her swollen stomach. At five months, she was feeling very heavy and getting up was getting harder and harder to do.

"Already, ChibiUsa is giving me a hard time," the blonde moaned.

"Just think, it only gets worse," Minako poked cheerfully. Usagi moaned again.

"Thanks, Minako-chan, that really helps."

She laid her head on the table and said,"I wish this baby wasn't coming. I hate this."

The girls gasped, more than a little nonplussed. Hadn't their friend been so excited for her daughter's birth just a little bit ago?

Rei put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Usagi, you don't really mean that. It's just hormones talking."

Usagi began crying, high-pitched as usual. Now the girls were really concerned. All the sudden the Moon Child stopped and looked up, tear-stained face confused.

"Why was I just crying?"

"Don't ask me. You're just plain weird right now," Minako said seriously.

"Your hormones are reacting to your pregnancy," Ami stated matter-of-factly. "Women going through this are generally susceptive to mood swings."

"Well damn hormones," Usagi muttered in a growl. Rei shook her head. Usagi's ever-changing moods were beginning to get to her lately. It was worse than when she was younger and more immature!

"Rei-chan, can I read your manga?" Usagi asked softly. Rei pushed a stack over to Usagi. Hopefully it would make her friend feel better and at least give her some peace from the oh-so-annoying mood swings of the blonde odango atama.

"Knock yourself out."

Usagi eagerly began reading them as the others took to the stack too. After about 5 minutes though, Usagi began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?' Makoto asked. Minako leaned over and looked at the part Usagi was reading, the blonde still laughing hysterically, even kicking her feet in the air and clutching her sides. The manga slipped from her fingertips and she rolled around howling. Minako sweat-dropped.

"What's so funny about the heroine's friend dying? It's not quite a humor scene, ne?" she inquired worriedly, gazing at the open manga on the floor and the part Usagi had been reading.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm laughing," Usagi said, still laughing. Minako sweat-dropped again.

"Get a grip!" she said, snapping her fingers in Usagi's face. She stopped laughing.

"Hey!"

"You sound like some evil monkey," Minako said. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Minako. Suddenly, everything began shaking.

The whole world was shaking.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!???" Usagi shouted, jumping up and falling down again as the shaking grew worse. They heard people screaming in fear in the distance. Buildings toppled; the sound of them crashing to the ground was unbearable.

"An earthquake!?" Ami cried, putting her hand over her head to protect herself from falling books. Minako and Makoto huddled together. Everyone was scared, and afraid of what the outside must look like. Rei, meanwhile, was having a vision.

The world was covered in an eerie silence; everyone was frozen in time by an ecological disaster. Only the One could awaken them. Rei woke up and things were falling everywhere- off shelves, bookcases, tables...

'Who's the One?' she asked herself. Usagi was crying and huddling in a corner, clutching her stomach as if wanting to protect the child within. Rei ran over to her and hugged the blonde, wanting to give her comfort.

Suddenly, she remembered what the future king of Crystal Tokyo had said in a flashback from her past.

_An ecological disaster would cause everyone to be frozen in time, and no one would awaken until Neo-Queen Serenity would come to the throne in the 30th century and awaken the earth to being Crystal Tokyo_.

"Usagi, it's you!" Rei cried hurriedly. "You must save the earth!"

Usagi looked at Rei frightfully.

"N-nani, Rei-chan?" Her tear-stained face was scared.

"Usagi, this is the time before Crystal Tokyo! Remember what King Endymion said, the earth would freeze over during an ecological disaster, and you would come to the throne and awaken it with the Silver Crystal!"

A look of understanding came to Usagi's face, but at that point, everything froze and time stopped. The whole earth remained like that for 1,000 years, until the 30th century…

* * *

"Serenity…Serenity…" a voice whispered. 

Usagi opened her eyes and saw her friends, all frozen beside her. A bright purple light surrounded her and the next thing she knew, she was in space, looking down at the dark and desolate earth. Nothing moved upon it; no life prospered. The girl shivered, looking down at herself.

And gasped.

"NO!" she yelled, heart constricting and fear ebbing like the tides.

Her stomach was flat.

A purple light appeared in front of her and so did Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto?" she whispered, the fear she felt screaming within her voice. Pluto said nothing, but handed a gold crown to Usagi, who took it with shaking hands, not knowing what else to do. Her body filled with a golden light and she became Neo-Queen Serenity. Power came to life within her and she positively radiated with it.

Pluto raised her staff and Mamoru appeared, opening his eyes. He looked at Serenity and was speechless. He didn't notice the flat stomach. Pluto handed him a King's Royal Staff and he too was filled with a golden light, and became King Endymion. Serenity looked at Endymion sadly and said,

"The baby's gone…."

"Serenity, the baby is not gone. Do not fret. She is just not visible in your current form, but back on earth, she will be. You know what you must do." Pluto nodded at her crystal.

Serenity was hesitant though. "This means the death of my normal life. I cannot ever go back to being just Usagi Chiba after this. My whole life will change."

"Yes. But does that mean you are not willing not admit to your true form? Tsukino Usagi, then Chiba Usagi, was merely a lull in your lifetime. A time of happiness; of commoner life. To save you from perishing truely in the attack on the Moon Kingdom. So was Sailor Moon. But now, you must embrace your destiny. Chiba Usagi and Mamoru are dead. The world is dead. Nothing is down there for you. Only Neo-Queen Serenity, the ultimate form of Princess Serenity, can create it anew. Will you? Will you save the world? Will you become the woman and Queen you were always meant to be? You must decide now; your time is at hand."

Serenity looked at Endymion and he nodded. He would stand by whatever decision she made. Resolve grew in the blonde's eyes.

"I will. I will save this planet. I will aceept my destiny with open arms."

Pluto gave a tiny smile, knowing Serenity was mature and had made the right decision. She was ready to be Queen.

"Awaken the earth and create Crystal Tokyo then, Your Majesty," she said. The olive skinned Time Senshi disappeared and Serenity opened her arms, as if she were embracing the Earth. A pink star flew out of the crown and went around the earth, showering Silver Crystal power over it. Then her and Endymion used their power to create Crystal Tokyo and wipe out all bad power, sending them into space where they would soon find Nemesis and settle. Then Serenity and Endymion appeared on earth, on the balcony of the newly made crystal palace, surrounded by the people of the world.

"Long Live Neo-Queen Serenity-sama and King Endymion-sama!" they chanted, waving their arms in the air.

The King and Queen heard footsteps behind them and Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus appeared behind them, awoken from frozen sleep. They bowed, all smiling and teary-eyed. Serenity ran at them and hugged each, tears running down her face. Suddenly, her stomach went back to its normal, expanded size and Serenity felt kicking.

"Small Lady," she said softly, stroking her belly. "Now you will truely be a Princess of a new Silver Millenium. A new princess for a new era."

* * *

A few months later, Sailor Mercury handed a little baby girl to Serenity.

"Hello, my little Small Lady," Serenity crooned happily, cooing to the wiggling baby in her arms. "ChibiUsa…"

All the Scouts and Endymion admired the new Princess of the Silver Millennium.

"Congratulations, Usagi-chan….Serenity," they said.

-FIN-

A/N: And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I thought it was quite sweet; you? Tee hee, what I'm getting at is to please let me know what you think and review! It will brighten my day!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
